destinyfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathan Ramriarel
Nathan Ramriarel (commonly addressed by his nickname "Nate"), is one of the five Riders of Alalëa—his dragon being Toparien—and the humorist of the group. When his older sister is unavailable or unwilling to take command, he usually steps in. While he is adept at magic, his true skill is his fighting prowess. Out of all of the RoA, Nathan is considered the best physical combatant of the group (earning him his title as "the Champion"). His first name is technically Nathaniel, but this is used so rarely that he and most everyone else consider his full name to be Nathan Evandar Niomsson. Angela is a notable exception to this generalization, as she always refers to him as Nathaniel. But save for that, there have only been two times in all of Destiny and its related works that he has been addressed by this name. Both occured in Shur'tugalar: the first usage in anger, when an incensed Niom cut his son off with, "I don't want to hear it, Nathaniel!"; the second usage in mockery, when the RoA are putting on airs as they believe Islanzadí would, leading Niaomi to call him "Nathaniel Könungru." While a capable leader, Niaomi is the one who most often takes the reins, sometimes leading to jealousy and a sense of inferiority on Nathan's part. This became especially apparent during the Reminiscence Arc, where Nathan reveals how envious he is of Niaomi's destiny as both a seer and a Rider. However, becoming a Rider himself seems to have helped him move past it, as well as his staunch refusal to allow jealousy to sever the strong bond between the two. On Niaomi's part, she works to make her brother feel accomplished and indeed feels closest to him out of all of the RoA. Often, Nathan takes the task of alleviating tension upon himself (when he is not part of its cause), making jokes and teasing the other RoA, especially Nicholas. Though he and his brother fight often, the two are very close, as illustrated by how they occasionally speak in synchronization or finish each other's thought. While Nicholas is the more intellectual of the two, Nathan is more physically skilled. Interestingly enough, they seem to come out even when roughhousing for the most part. His role as the "jokester" of the group can sometimes give off the impression of being dimwitted, especially when his siblings usurp the roles of leader and problem-solver. But when given the chance, he proves to be just as smart as them, as seen in Niaomi when the RoA are being pursued by the Dragon Wing. Indeed, being both a natural born swordsman and a powerful Rider, Nathan is one of the most highly capable persons in Alagaësia. As the Champion, he works to help Eragon and the other Riders rid the Empire of its king once and for all. __TOC__ Appearance Nathan is a handsome young man with a lean yet well built stature. He is stated by Eragon to be "almost identical to Niaomi"—sharing her height—but with more masculine features. His eyes are the same deep brown shade as Nasuada's but slanted unlike hers, as befits his elvish heritage, along with his pointed ears. His hair is curly and shoulder-length (unlike the cast portrait in the case of the latter), and he usually wears it loose. In his first appearance, Nathan is sporting the golden ring gifted to him by Tristan and the topaz belt crafted by Beloth. Personality/Abilities In a phrase, Nathan is generally a wave of lightheartedness for those around him. This is in part due to his easy-going demeanor and good-natured teasing. He is often the first one to lighten the mood and works hard to keep it as such, even in the face of great adversity (like during the Trial Arc). Despite being the butt of many jokes, Nathan is a friendly and out-going person, not afraid to state his mind or opinion. However, he can be as serious as the situation calls for, especially when it concerns the safety of his loved ones. As the elder brother, Nathan often takes on the role of protector, even towards Niaomi despite her being older than him. This urging along with feeling inadequate in comparison to her has engendered feelings of resentment towards his sister. However, he works to push aside the envy in favor of valuing their relationship. This loyalty to his family has allowed Niaomi and him to grow close despite his occasional spurts of jealousy. He and Nicholas often act as twins by speaking in sync (as they do many a time during the Reminiscence Arc), though Nathan can play the big brother card in his teasing. His joking can lead to arguments between his siblings, though the majority of them are just another aspect of their relationship and not at all mean-spirited. Being trained from a young age, Nathan is a more-than-competent spellcaster, though his true talent lies in his use of a blade. He is a born swordsman and wields the blade Vadhro, but is also a superb hand-to-hand fighter, capable of incorporating dirks (his other main weapons) into his fighting technique. His style is more focused on heavy and accurate strikes, yet he is able to skillfully deliver them with deadly speed. Raised by an elf and a Rider in the biggest library in the world, Du Breoal Abr Kvaedhya, Nathan is also very well-educated in various fields of combat as well as other subjects. Thus, coupled with being the Champion, he is one of the deadliest fighters in all of Alagaësia. Family Nathan is the middle child, with Niaomi being his elder sister and Nicholas being his younger brother. As a triplet, his name begins with the same letter as the eldest's following a Wandering Tribes tradition, of which his father Niom Ajihadsson was a member. His mother was the deposed elven dröttningu Leafë Ilerneö, thus making Islanzadí his grandmother (though it is revealed in volume one that she has disowned him and his siblings). As the sisters of his parents, Arya and Nasuada are his maternal and paternal aunts respectively, while Tristan—as his father's close friend—acts as a surrogate uncle. Since Rosaminda and Renata were taken in by Leafë and Niom as their godchildren, they are Nathan's godsisters. However, in the case of Rosaminda, he and she are engaged, making her his fiancée as well. In The Chronicles of Alagaësia, it is revealed that by Breoal, Nathan will have married Rosaminda and fathered five children. Natalie, apparently nicknamed Talie, is one of their daughters said to be "almost the same age as fifteen-year-old Belle". Two other possible children are Izzy and Lia, mentioned by Rosaminda to her sister when discussing a sleepover with Nikki (who's most likely one of Renata's children). As suggested by her age and name, the latter of which seems to be derived from Nathan, Natalie is probably the firstborn. Based off Obijuru's tendency and fondness for providing her characters with nicknames, Izzy and Lia could be quite possibly be short for names inherited from their late grandmothers (Islanzadí and Eliana respectively). The children of Nathan's siblings mentioned would all be his niblings, while their spouses Eragon and Renata would be his brother- and sister-in-law. Liress would be his aunt-in-law, and her two daughters (Mahogany and Belle) along with her grandson (Brom) would be his cousins-in-law. He and Nasuada's son Prince Nasu would be cousins. Alalëa Since volume zero serves as a prequel to the rest of Destiny, Nathan has yet to make an appearance. However, his mother Leafë has since been shown alongside the rest of his extended family members (some of who are deceased by the time volume one begins). Shur'tugalar Nathan first makes his appearance when he flies in on Vindrlíf with the other RoA to join Niaomi at the Varden. Indlvarn In the beginning of volume two, Nathan is still seated within Nasuada's pavilion when Niaomi and Eragon emerge from her vision. He expresses concern for his sister's pain as her tattoo shifts to illustrate how Mahogany has now become a Rider. Niaomi Niaomi begins where the Reminiscence Arc left off, and Nathan is first seen walking along the unfamiliar beach with Dewdrop, Rumble, and Ruyishewa, carrying Ava and the yet-to-be-named Toparien in his arms. The Chronicles of Alagaësia Nathan has been featured in two short stories so far: "Destined Feud" and "Destined Havoc". The first one takes place approximately ten years prior to Destiny, while the second occurs over a decade after Destiny and is one of several planned to be a part of its sequel, Breoal. Destined Feud Nathan is rubbing sticks together when Niaomi comes along to inquire as to what he is doing. He is noticeably reluctant but finally informs his sister of his attempts to start a fire and how they have failed due to his lack of kindling. She generously offers to allow him to use some of her hair, and so he attempts to add some of it to the non-existent fire with magic (despite her obvious hesitation). Nathan's spell goes awry as he changes the order of the words: rather than adding her hair to the fire, he adds the fire to her hair. Niaomi manages to jump into Wayłoêr's stream and escape injury, though she emerges muddy with her hair partially burnt off. Her appearance causes Nathan to howl in laughter as she storms off, irritated yet finding some amusement at his behavior being "what little brothers do." This chronicle is mentioned is the first volume of Destiny when Nathan himself recounts the tale for Eragon. Destined Havoc Nathan appears on the Rider Council along with the other Riders of the Age (sans Galbatorix), who are councilmen as well, and Arya, who has since taken her mother's position as queen of the elves. The Council is arguing with the queen's decision to send Murtagh's three apprentices to investigate the on-going destruction of Du Weldenvarden. Nathan is one of the only attendees, along with Oromis, who is not seen speaking before the apprentices arrive. Upon entering, Belle notes how his "entire appearance complements" his wife beside him, and Nathan affirms that Roslyn is Murtagh's senior apprentice. Arya tells the three of their mission, and his sister gives them each a naiad mirror to contact anyone on the Council should the danger prove to be to much for them to defeat on their own. After Blagden recites to Belle his riddle, she and the other apprentices depart. While discussing with Rosaminda whether they should reveal her sister's paternity, Maggie brings up her cousin's daughter Natalie. Nathan himself reveals that he and Rosaminda have five in all, and she herself mentions Izzy and Lia (which are suspected to be the nicknames for two of their other daughters) before the meeting is adjourned. Later on, when Belle is facing one of the Ra'zac, she remembers something Nathan told her a while back: "No one is unconquerable. Remember that everyone has a fear, no matter how small." This is a reference to Nathan's original title of Edoc'sil, the Ancient Language word for unconquerable. Du Kvaedhya Helgr In the guide, there is a brief description of Nathan in "Dragon and Riders" that reads: In "Creatures & Creators", his bond with Vindrlíf—also known as Vinny for short—is mentioned.